The Work of an Enemy Stand
by Bubalubagus
Summary: Avdol and Joseph finally have THAT talk
1. Chapter 1

It was humid night at a hotel in Egypt and the crusaders were calling it a day, "Man" said Jotaro and then he said nothing else for the rest of this story. He and Kakyoin head off to their room and Polnareff and Iggy go to theirs. Avdol and Joseph are all alone, Joseph reflected back on his battle against Mariah and what happened between him and Avdol. Joseph never considered himself a homosexual, he had a wife and child obviously, but as he grew older, he began to get bored with his wife, and so he started fucking other women, but as time went on he began to tire of women entirely, he had become so desensitized to straight sex that the thought of fucking Avdol seemed incredible to him. Today confirmed his desires for him, though he was too scared of rejection from Avdol to admit that he was enjoying himself, little did he know that Avdol was thinking the same thing. Avdol looked at Joseph who had been spacing out for like, a whole minute and decided that now would be a great time to sort out some thoughts that he's been having. You see, Avdol was a prostitute, and Dio was interested in his services, of course no one new this other than himself, and he desired Joseph very badly, but you see, an overly masculine pussy slayer like Joseph couldn't possibly be gay… could he? The truth is, Joseph was well aware of Avdols past and was interested in it, not repulsed by it. Will Joseph and Avdol finally reveal their true feelings?


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed and the tension between Avdol and Joseph was too much for either of them to bear for much longer. They both felt that they were thinking the same thing, but were too scared of being wrong too talk to each other. "Hey Avdol" said Joseph, the strapping Egyptian gave him his attention, "Ummm… can um… can… do you think you can um… um… would it be too much trouble if uhhh… I.. uhhh... Asked you to ummm… go and um… uhhhh… doi…. Daugh…." Joseph trailed off and Avdol went to go get Josephs medicine "Man, how can I be in love with Master Joestar" Avdol thought "This must be the work of an enemy stand." Little did Avdol know that somebody was eavesdropping on him. 'So Avdol is in love with Joseph huh?' thought Oingo 'Well then if I become Joseph, than I might be able to have sex with Avdol!'. 'Ok' thought Oingo 'Time to see if this works'. Oingo transforms into Joseph, 'fingers crossed' he thought and snuck into Avdols tent. He had been following the Jotaro and his entourage for some time now, he had always secretly been in love with Avdol, and now he will fulfill his desires. "Excuse me, Avdol" said Oingo disguised as Joseph "It was just a false alarm, sorry about that." "Oh" replied Avdol "No problem, I guess" "You know Avdol, I can always count on you." said Oingo "Well, it means a lot to hear you say that Mr. Joestar." said Avdol, his mind beginning to race with his countless fantasies. "Avdol, I love you" said Oingo "OH DEAR GOD JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" screamed Avdol and he incinerated his clothes with Magicians Red, "Whew, is it hot in here or is it just Magicians Red?" said Oingo who had whipped out his thick, meaty, 2 inch chode and shoved it into Avdols hairy anal cavity, his inside were plush and wrapped tightly around his tiny peepee, Oingo came instantly. "Oh god that was so good" said Oingo, Avdol was not impressed however and he will have his dream sex with Joseph no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Joestar with all due respect I have waited far too long for this, this will not be enough to satisfy me" said Avdol "Now, time for you to punish me, get out hermit purple." "Ummm." said Oingo, getting nervous that Avdol will find out the truth "Oh I see, you want to be the one who is punished, don't you Joseph?" asked Avdol in a playful, sultry tone "Yes" replied Oingo without thinking, Magicians Red started furiously jerking his dick towards Oingo's face while he is being held down by fire shackles 'NO! This isn't what I wanted, I'm sorry god, Boingo where are you please help me!' thought Oingo helplessly as lava jizz barely missed his head and melted the floor.

Boingo

"Hey Boingo, can you _**come**_ here for a minute?" asked Hol Horse "Um sure but why did you say it like that?" asked Boingo in response. "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU CUM!" screamed Hol Horse lunging out of the bushes behind Boingo and grabbing him, "My fortune telling book didn't tell me about this" said Boingo, afraid yet slightly excited "Of course not, you're autistic not psychic, what book are you talking about?" asked Hol Horse, while Boingo's reality was collapsing Hol Horse began stripping him 'Time to show him why they call me Hol Horse' Hol Horse thought in excitement. Hol Horse was Shocked to find that Boingo was actually a girl, "Boingo, were you lying to me?" questioned Hol Horse angrily "You never asked" Boingo responded. "Well, I've got some good news for you." Said Hol Horse "you're letting me go?" said Boingo "No" answered Hol Horse Boingo heard the sound of pants hitting the floor and looked at Hol Horse to see not a penis, but a vagina "I guess we've both been keepin' secrets." said Hol Horse summoning the emperor and shoving it halfway into her pussy and sticking the other half into Boingo, they both begin thrusting.

"AVDOL, QUICK GET JOSEPH'S MEDS, HE'S CONVULSING ON THE GROUND!" screamed Iggy but Avdol couldn't understand him because he's a dog. Iggy looked in shock, 'so that's where Polnareff and Jotaro are' he thought watching the scene before him Polnareff shoving a sword up another Joseph's ass while magicians red kept it hot, star platinum was jacking joseph off really fast, his mouth was forming words but no sound was coming out, and there was cum and blood everywhere from the countless ejaculations he's had, there was also Hawaiian Punch Berry Blue Typhoon spilled everywhere, but I won't say why because you guys already know why, that's just obvious. ANYWAY, Oingo's getting fucked to death and Boingo's too busy fucking Hol Horse to help him, Iggy is having the fool jerk him off because he can't use his paws to do it, and the real Joseph is actually dying. Kakyoin finally sees whats going on after like, 5 hours and explains to everyone that the man they are fucking is actually Oingo, who has disguised himself as Joseph and that the real Joseph died ten minutes ago. So they decide that Oingo will be the new Joseph and that they will all fuck him together from now on, Oingo begins hysterically crying while staring at the bloody nub that was once his penis, still smoking from the handjob he got from star platinum. It was then that Dio appeared, "HAHAHAHAHA HINJAKU HINJAKU!" he yelled for no reason as he fought and defeated all of the crusaders but Kakyoin 'Shit, they're too tired from their orgy too fight Dio, looks like it's up to me' thought Kakyoin "TAKE THIS DIO" he yelled "100 METER ANAL CREAMPIE." as a countless number of tentacles appeared out of nowhere and went straight towards Dio's ass. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" yelled Dio "ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE!" Dio stopped time and summoned the world. Dio took the back, and The World took the front and they double team Kakyoin and cum inside him, "IT'S NOT OVER YET KAKYOIN!" Dio yelled for no fucking reason before somehow fitting an entire oil tanker into Kakyoin's ass, it was so long that it came out his mouth. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Dio yelled, thrusting the oil tanker into Kakyoin while the world jerked him off. "WRYYY!" Dio screamed in pleasure cumming all over the world as the oil tanker exploded inside of Kakyoin's ass, killing them all. The End.


	4. Chapter 4

HAHA, you thought it was the end, but it was me DIO! Just kidding it's actually me, Judgement, I was watching the Crusaders all fucking **DIE** in their orgy, and I thought it might be cool to see that again, so I brought them all back from the next dimension (for those of you who got that reference, good work) so they're all alive again, but at a price, they must fuck nonstop for the rest of time for my viewing pleasure. I know that I'm a sick bastard but don't kink shame me unless you want to join them.

"OH DEAR GOD I NEVER WANTED TO BE PART OF THIS!" wailed Kakyoin, wishing to die like Dio who disintegrated in the sun, the old joseph came back to life as well "OH MY GOOOOD!" he yelled while Hierophant Green fucked his urethra, Joseph's eyes rolled back and he foamed at the mouth from the merciless fucking, he could feel the thin tentacle slide down his urethra, tearing it in some places, it was the most painful thing he ever experienced, hierophant green couldn't stop though, he kept on fucking, using a mixture of Joseph's blood and mouth foam as lube to fuck him harder, which in turn only created more blood and foam, he wasn't the only one being tortured though, for example Mohammed Avdol, "YES I AM!" he yelled for no reason, it's not like he can hear my narration. He was being fisted by Star platinum and Magicians Red simultaneously, as in, both fists at the same time. Avdol had a lot of experience, he was a former prostitute after all and a cheap one at that. He would take all comers, and let them cum in him. Old, Young, Wombat, it didn't matter to him, he really just enjoyed the thrill of the fuck, he always kept a load in his mouth to keep his breath fresh and was no stranger to kinky sex, but this was too much. Star platinum's speed alone created enough friction to completely dry out his Anal cavity, it was tearing, avdol could feel his ass being ripped apart, and then there was Magicians Red, christ. Magicians Red was also fisting Avdol, and the pain was unbearable, until they both pulled their fists out and Avdol breathed a sigh of relief, his ass was torn, but he was proud of those tears, he was proud that he had overcome this, and then a gallon of shit came out, Avdol didn't even notice, his sphincter was so stretched out that it had gone numb, the worst wasn't over yet though, Magicians Red shoves his beak into Avdols ass and Hierophant Green shoves a tentacle into Magicians Red's ass, it went so deep that it came out of Magicians Red's beak and into Avdol, then Silver Chariot shoved his sword down Avdols throat and it went into hierophant greens urethra inside of Avdol, so it's like, a triple ouroboros, but then star platinum did that one move where his fingers get really long and he shoves it up silver chariots ass and the fool fills his mouth and urethra up with sand. Keep in mind that stand users feel whatever their stands feel, so Avdol can feel him and Magicians Red getting fucked so now it's like six ouroboroses. Ouroboros, more like ORAboros.

Boingo

"Whew, that was fantastic" said Hol Horse "Is it finally over?" asked boingo, "nope" answered Hol Horse "But I do need to grab something real quick." "What?" asked Boingo "I ever tell you about why they call me Hol Horse?" said Hol horse, who just pulled out a jug of Hawaiian punch berry blue typhoon 'Oh hell no' thought Boingo in fear 'Hawaiian punch berry blue typhoon can only mean one thing' "Wait Hol Horse isn't your real name?" asked Boingo "IT'S BECAUSE I CAN TAKE A _**WHOLE HORSE**_!" Hol Horse yelled but before he could use the Hawaiian Punch Berry Blue Typhoon ™ Boingo grabbed the emperor and fired at Hol Horse, he missed though and Hol Horse deactivated his stand "Wait you can do that, wow I need to be more careful, I wonder where that bullet went."

"Now that it's night I can finally bring back Dio" said Judgement who then proceeded to bring back Dio immediately after that, I'm talking like… 2 seconds, a bullet hits Judgement and kills him.

To be continued -


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day in Morioh and Koichi was on his way to school when he ran into Hazamada, "Hey Koichi" he said "Did you know that the Mangaka of 'Pink Dark Boy' lives here in Morioh?" "Wow really, no way!" said Koichi in excitement "I found out where he lives, come on we've got to go get an autograph!" said Hazamada "Thats kinda red flaggish but okay" said Koichi and they went to find Rohan's house "This is it" said Hazamada "But we haven't even moved from this spot." said Koichi in confusion "Yeah" said hazamada "we've been in front of it this whole time." "Oh" said Koichi "Well, here goes nothing." koichi knocks on Rohans door and nothing happens koichi waits for a few seconds then turns around to leave whenever he hears the door open, koichi turns to face the door and sees rohan "Hello" he said "what do you kids want?" he asked "Oh, we're fans of your manga, do you think we could get an autograph?" asked hazamada "Sure, come inside." said Rohan "and go against everything my parents taught me?" asked Koichi "Hell yeah" they enter Rohans house and he gives them a tour, they make it to his art studio and are in awe of seeing the place where rohan works "Wow, this is awesome" sid Hazamada "Yeah" said koichi "Do you think you could tell us about how you make your manga?" "Sure" said Rohan "In order to create the best manga, i always use elements of real life to inspire my stories." a spider crawls past him and Rohan picks it up and licks it "You see, I must learn about everything, how everything feels and smells and tastes and sounds, I must experience it in every way possible to be able to convey it in my manga." "Dude that was really gross, like thats actually really fucked up." said Koichi but Hazamada was getting a little turned on, I mean come on guys, he's Hazamada, do you really think that a guy who looks like Hazamada isn't into some really weird shit? Think again if you said no. "There's just one thing that I've never experienced." said Rohan "What?" asked Koichi nervously "I've never fucked a cute little boy like you before."Rohan said, Koichi felt his blood turn ice cold and he turned to run "Heavens Door" Rohan yelled and wrote in that Koichi and Hazamada cannot escape. Will our heroes be able to avoid the brutal fucking to cum, or are they fucked? I don't know?


End file.
